Given the importance of nucleic acids in biology, the isolation and purification of nucleic acids such as DNA and RNA is a fundamental step in molecular biology research. There is indeed a very large demand for nucleic acids analysis for various purposes. Moreover, samples for nucleic acids analysis are often taken from biological sources containing complex mixtures of biological molecules. Existing methods of obtaining high quality of nucleic acids are tedious, time-consuming, and costly. Thus, there is still a significant need in the art for additional nucleic acids isolation methods.